


Bonfires

by Vampiric_Charms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiric_Charms/pseuds/Vampiric_Charms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions mean different things for different people.  Some see the end of harvest as a time for celebration and festivities.  Tenzin can only see one more day when he has let his father down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series when Lin and Tenzin are in their early twenties with no spoilers. Based loosely on the Samhain/harvest fire festival traditions in Western Europe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Look, there’s another one.”

Lin stretched her arm out from under their cloaks to point toward the west before quickly huddling back under again. Tenzin’s arms surrounded her waist, tightening when she leaned back against him. They watched together as yet another bonfire came to life amongst the dark landscape far in the distance, its golden flames announcing its place among the small villages that dotted the Earth Kingdom.

“I wonder if they can see each other,” Tenzin mused softly, his head resting against hers.

“Probably not all of them, at any rate. We’re lucky to see so many up here on the ridge.” She smiled, gazing through the moonless night as another flame lit toward the north.

A chilly breeze swept down over the cliff face, bringing with it the stark scent of approaching winter chasing autumn away. Final harvest had been finished only days prior, the bonfires marking celebrations and festivals breaking out all over the kingdom in unknown tandem as they watched. Lin snuggled closer, turning slightly to let her face rest on his chest while still being able to see the large golden lights.

“How long do you think we have before your parents realize we’re missing from the festival _we’re_ supposed to be attending?” she asked.

“They’re so focused on the tradition of it all,” he replied with a little smile. “We probably have thirty minutes, maybe an hour. I don’t know why they still bring us every year.”

Lin laughed. “Tradition,” she echoed. She grinned and added, “I’m glad they do. I look forward to this night with you all year.”

“So do I.”

They fell silent, content to stare out over their hidden ridge into the darkness. Lin listened as Tenzin’s heart thudded away in his chest, smooth and steady as it always was, and she raised a hand to place over it on his robes. The heat of his body was comforting, so close to hers, and she closed her eyes for a moment to seal the sound of his heart inside her ears.

“The division between our world and the Spirit World is thin today, too,” Tenzin murmured, his voice rumbling against her. There was melancholy lacing his words, though, and she raised her head to look at him as best she could. “My dad was telling me about it this morning, just like he always does,” he continued quietly, almost as though without realizing he was still speaking. “He wants to meditate with me tonight to try to help me cross to the other side.”

Lin didn’t respond, feeling his slight agitation and waiting patiently for him to find what else he wanted to say. She rubbed her thumb in small, reassuring circles over his chest, eyes studying his face through the dimness.

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted, giving it voice into the empty space around them where no one else could hear. “I’ve been trying to enter the Spirit World for so long now…what if this doesn’t work? What if I never get there?”

She frowned at the strength of his sadness, her fingers stilling against him again. “Would it be so horrible if you’re not able to make it tonight?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered immediately, but then followed with a more subdued, “no, I suppose not. It’s just…it’s something I need to do for my father. I’m afraid he’s going to be disappointed in me if I don’t succeed as easily as he did.”

“He won’t be disappointed in you for not meditating into the Spirit World, Tenzin,” Lin said gently. “Very few people can, it’s a difficult skill to learn.”

“Dad learned when he was half my age,” Tenzin said rather bitterly.

“He also already knew he was the Avatar,” she returned, not rising to the heat of frustration growing in him.

“All the more reason I should be able to do this. I’m his son!” He was yelling now, the words ringing briefly around them. There was still no worry of someone hearing, given how far up the mountain they had traveled, but Lin raised her hand to his face to bring his gaze down to hers in the hopes of calming him. It worked, and they both took a deep breath together, heads lowering close so he could lean his forehead to her hair. “I’m his son,” he repeated, much softer, releasing it on a sigh. “Why can’t I do this?”

“Because it’s not your time yet,” Lin soothed, kissing him once on the lips before settling back against his chest. “But knowing the legacies we both have to uphold, it will be time one way or the other someday. You'll be ready for it then, even if you don't feel like you are now.”

The bonfires continued to burn steadily across the countryside, pulsing through the depth of the night, and they turned again to watch.

“We’re going to be all right, Tenzin. We just have to hold tightly to what we know. _I_ know you are going to be an amazing leader when you are meant to be - and I will do everything I can do help you get there.”


End file.
